3am
by Killer Teddy 101
Summary: Fail Title & Summary. "And honestly he shouldn't have been surprised when he opened up the door and saw that it was Kyle standing there with a tear streaked face." Style friendship, K2.
1. Chapter 1

**Babble: I've been in a mood lately...Yeah. My writer's block decided to take a vacation so I decided to churn this out. It's based on a weird day dream of mine (I day dream alot. Unfortunately some of them aren't entirely pleasant. Like this one)**

**Sorry for any typos. **

It was 3am. And there was a loud insistent knock on Stan's door. _What _the _fuck._

Stan sluggishly made his way to the front door, slightly aggravated that someone would be so loud as to wake the whole neighborhood up at such an hour, but knew that with the kind of friends he had it was better to just answer the damn door instead of freaking out in the morning because they died again (Kenny), getting pissed because they left on an awesome/crazy/completely stupid adventure without him (Cartman), or having to deal with the reprecussions that came with ignoring Kyle.

Stan supposed it wasn't to much of a problem anyway. He had only just started drifting to sleep when the knocking began, he didn't have school the next morning seeing as he just graduated a few hours ago, and he didn't have work at the sporting goods store because his boss decided to be nice and give him the weekend off.

And honestly he shouldn't have been surprised when he opened up the door and saw that it was Kyle standing there with a tear streaked face. It was such a routine now that no words were spoken. Stan simply moved to the side and let his shorter friend in and Kyle stripped off his wet clothes and moved to Stan's room to get a pair of the sleep pants he kept there. Ever since they were thirteen and this began Kyle left some of his stuff over at the Marsh residence for his routine visits.

You see...Kyle had always pushed himself to be the best academically. Which wasn't too hard. He was naturally intelligent and fiercely determined, however he often pushed himself a little too far. Stan lost count of the times the dumbass had fainted during school because he was up all night studying th day before and had skipped lunch to go to the library. And then there were times like these where he thought to much about things he couldn't change and freaked out. Kyle didn't like the _unknown _or _change _so new situations often made him panic and he would secretly envy Stan's casual nature that allowed him to adjust to things so easily. So when he freaked and needed to get away he would run to the Marsh residence and cry it out with Stan.

Currently all of this added up to Kyle clinging to Stan on the living room couch sobbing. "I don't know what to do," Kyle whispered, his breathing hectic, "High Schools finished. What am I going to do? I'm moving to _Denver _Stan. A new place with new people and I don't even know what my major is! What if I mess up? What if I flunk out? What if after spending all that money it all amounts to nothing and I still get a job flipping burgers? What happens then?"

Stan sighed and patted his super-best on the back. "I really wish you would tell your boyfriend about this instead of me."

Kyle was silent a moment before mumbling, "I don't want Kenny to see me like this."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Kenny _actually _loves you. You know that right? He won't be scared off. Plus I think you not sharing your problems is actually hurting him."  
>Kyle hummed. He had calmed down and was now physically and emotionally exhausted.<br>"And I doubt seeing you like this is scarier than seeing you in the morning." Stan added with a grin. Kyle hit his chest weakly before grumbling something along the lines of "Shut up, fuckass." before drifting off. Stan huffed and detached himself, trying not to wake Kyle in the process, then walked to the hall closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket. After laying Kyle's head on the pillow and throwing the blanket on him Stan smiled and shook his head. He knew that Kyle would be fine with whatever he did in the future, he just couldn't wait for Kyle to realize that too.

**A/N: I wish I lived close enough to my best friend to be able to go to her house when I go on benders. (However she's probably thankful I don't for the same reason. She's already gracious enough to answer my 3am text asking if the zombies are attacking. My freakouts can be a bit more irrational than Kyle's XD)**

**Also sorry that the story is all akward and shiz. I'm kinda rusty after all these months.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Babble: I'm back. This was supposed to be out forever ago, but my laptop blue-screened me and is currently on a bender (I'm typing this on my Stepmom's laptop). Also my life has been (and still is) rather busy. I just finished a week of standardized tests, I have a "To Kill A Mockingbird" test and essay Thursday which means I have to find and re-read that book, I have to write a paper on character archetypes used in fairytales, and I have to start my model of the London Blitz.**

**But I now have a girlfriend. And a driver's license.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kenny ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't seen Kyle for over a week and the red-head refused to answer his calls. It only took him one day to figure out that Kyle was at Stan's house, but he usually liked to wait for the red-head to come to him, not wanting to push or upset Kyle since he usually only let Stan see him in one of his states. However this was the longest Kyle had ever been like this (the last time was five days) and he was getting really worried. With a sigh Kenny knocked on the door, waiting only a few seconds before it was opened by an exasperated Stan.  
>"I was wondering when you'd come over."<br>Stan pointed to the couch that Kyle was sitting at and Kenny walked over and found a place next to his boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around Kyle's shoulders in a half-hug and squeezed.  
>"Are you okay, babe?"<br>Kyle sniffled and brought his head to Kenny's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I must have freaked you out," he cried, burying his face in Kenny's neck. Kenny rubbed his tiny boyfriends back shushing him until his sobs calmed a bit.  
>"It's fine, Kylie." Kyle smacked Kenny for using that most-hated nick-name, before smiling at him.<br>"Besides," the blonde continued, "My boss pulled some strings allowing me to work at the garage in Denver..."  
>Kyle squeeled, tackiling Kenny in a ferocious hug, while Stan rolled his eyes. As he thought the dork would be perfectly fine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thaaat's a wrap. Maybe if I ever find the inspriation for it this can continue beyond a two-shot but...I doubt it. Especially since I have a Homestuck RoxyJane multi-chap idea that has been sitting in my brain for weeks.**


End file.
